


La estrella muerta

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Feelings, Kissing, Unrequited
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Eowyn... No querría irme, a solas y dejándoos a solas. Pero tengo que hacerlo, es mi destino.”“Tu destino, mi señor Aragorn, es de ser rey, no de morir por una causa perdida.”
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel, Aragorn | Estel/Éowyn
Kudos: 2





	La estrella muerta

**La Estrella Muerta**

“No puedes irte, mi señor.” Eowyn estaba cerca de las lágrimas. El caballero la miró fijo, pero fue como si sus ojos fueran a través de ella. Su mente estaba demasiado harta para cargarse también con la culpa en respecto de la mujer.

“Ni siquiera me puedo quedar. Es una guerra que no podemos ganar, pero tengo que hacer todo lo que puedo para evitar el masacre.” le dijo. Su tono resultó brusco, y pronto se arrepintió. Eowyn no tenía nada que ver con su humor, no estaba correcto descargar sus ansiedades en ella.

La vio bajar los ojos y asentir despacio. Suspiró, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

“Eowyn...” murmuró. “No querría irme, a solas y dejándoos a solas. Pero tengo que hacerlo, es mi destino.”

“Tu destino, mi señor Aragorn, es de ser _rey_, no de morir por una causa perdida.” dijo, cerca de las lágrimas.

El hombre se giró, tratando de ocultar su expresión. La realidad era que no tenía mucha gana de irse a solas, pero no tenía alternativas.

De demasiadas muertes había ya sido manchada la Tierra Media, y él no quería que tuviera que sufrir más. Ni siquiera podía pedir a alguien de seguirlo. La cobardía era algo que no quería asociar a su nombre, a su linaje, profundamente marcado ya por la codicia de Isildur.

Cuando se sintió listo a enfrentar la mirada de la mujer, se giró de vuelta hacia ella. Sus ojos eran piezas cristalinas de hielo, que parecían cavarle el alma.

La vio mirar intensamente a la Estrella de la Tarde alrededor de su cuello y luego bajar los ojos con humildad.

“Creo que ahora sea mejor que vaya.” declaró el caballero. Ni siquiera a él le gustaba la carga de sentido que la joya llevaba consigo, no después de la visita de Elrond, al menos.

Tratada de desviar sus pensamientos de Arwen, pero aunque tratando resultaba imposible.

“No esta noche. Esperas mañana, te ruego.” susurró Eowyn en voz de súplica.

Aragorn suspiró. De verdad, no sabía qué hacer; por un lado deseaba irse pronto, para cruzar el camino de los muertos bajo la luz del sol. Pero por el otro...

Desde el primero momento cuando la había vista, en Edoras, había estado algo en esa mujer que lo había golpeado. Algo que ahora le impedía de moverse. 

“Vale, Eowyn. Mañana.” murmuró, desviando los ojos de los de la mujer, antes de caer en pensamientos que sabía estar prohibidos. La sonrisa que le iluminó la cara fue suficiente. Sirvió a derretir todas las dudas restantes.

Se sentaron cerca del fuego; estaba tarde, y el campamento del Sagrario estaba desierto. Unas sombras se veía detrás las cortinas donde las luces todavía estaban encendidas. Aragorn encendió la pipa, y se quedó en silencio mucho tiempo, disfrutando esa calma que, estaba consciente, no iba a durar.

Fue Eowyn a romper el hechizo.

“¿En qué piensas?” preguntó, observando la mirada vacía del caballero.

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

“No hay mucho que pensar, en tiempos como estos. Sólo reflexiono en cual sea el camino mejor de seguir. En lo que tengo que hacer.” le explicó.

“Y piensas en ella.” dijo en baja voz, llevando de vuelta la mirada a la joya.

Aragorn no estuvo seguro de lo que fuera mejor decir. Y, por lo demás, la chica no esperaba una respuesta. Sabía qué pensaba en Arwen. Ni el pudiera imaginar cuanto eso la angustiara.

“Eowyn, eres una mujer maravillosa, y estoy seguro que merezcas...” ella no lo dejó terminar la frase. Se puso en pie y frente a él, mirándolo con aire serio.

“No me digas que merezco a alguien mejor que tú. Lo que merezco, es la verdad. Querrías que tuvieras el coraje de decirme que no soy suficientemente buena para ti, que nunca podría competir con _ella_.” siseó. Luego, sonrojó y gimió.

“Eowyn, te juro que lo siento. No puedo ignorar lo que me ata a Arwen.” se puso en pie él también, cogiéndole delicado un brazo. “Pero, al mismo tiempo, ni siquiera puedo ignorar a ti. Tú eres... viva. Eres hermosa, y eres una mujer digna de Rohan.” suspiró. “Y por esto de pido de creerme cuando te digo que podrías tener mejor que mí. Yo sólo soy una sombra, Eowyn.”

La mujer hizo una sonrisa tardada.

“No eres una sombra. Sólo piensas de serlo, pero puedo entender. Ninguno mejor que una mujer puede entender ese sentido de inadecuación, esa gana de hacer, desprovista de posibilidades. No me estás contando nada de que no sea ya experta.” le dijo, acercándose. “Pero no estoy buscando el hombre más valiente de toda la Tierra Media. En contra, no estoy buscando nada y nadie. Sólo sé lo que tengo enfrente a mí.” la voz de la mujer temblaba, y Aragorn empezaba a sentir algo llegar del profundo, algo que pensaba estuviera muriendo junto a Arwen. Sabía de no poder amar a Eowyn; pero esa sensación estaba allí, estaba viva, tangible.

Dejándose llevar por un impulso de pura locura, le tomó la cara en una mano. Titubeó, y ella tuvo todo el tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Pero no reaccionó.

Sólo, se dejó besar, se dejó rozar por esas manos, delicadas y firmes al mismo tiempo.

Estaba como caminar en una realidad que no era la a que estaba acostumbrada. No supo cómo ocurrió, pero se encontró empujada contra la entrada de una tienda. No se detuvo mucho pensando. Sólo siguió los movimientos del hombre, secundándolos, haciéndose una con su piel, con sus manos, con su boca.

Sólo cuando se encontró tumbada, el hombre encima a ella, le fue concedido un poco de aliento. Aragorn se había parado. Jadeaba, y tenía un aire culpable.

“Yo... lo siento, Eowyn.” murmuró. La mujer puso un aire serio, sentándose para mirarlo en los ojos.

“¿Y qué sientes?” preguntó, sintiéndose peligrosamente cerca de las lágrimas.

“No sé lo que me está ocurriendo. Sólo sé qué el mundo parece apretarse a mi alrededor, y que de alguna manera tú me ayudas a combatirlo.” Eowyn pareció enojarse, pero no comentó. Aragorn se dio cuenta. “Te ruego, no me odies. Me haces falta, no darme la espalda. Ocúltame por los ojos ajenos y protégeme. Me hace falta que me hagas dejar de vacilar, Eowyn, yo... siento que tú sola puedes.”

Ella se puso en pie, la cara roja.

“Puedo sólo yo porque soy la única por quien no vas a tener arrepentimientos. La única que no va a causarte remordimientos cuando me dejarás atrás.” el caballero trató de protestar, pero ella no lo dejó hablar. “Mi señor Aragorn, sé muy bien que llegará el momento cuando ya no me necesitarás.” bajó los ojos, pero luego se giró hacia la entrada de la tienda, que mostraba las débiles luces del amanecer. “Sólo te pido de quedarte conmigo hasta que el sol no se habrá puesto.” murmuró, dejando finalmente que las lágrimas trazaran rutas húmedas en su cara, blanca como nunca antes.

Aragorn no pudo reprimir el instinto de abrazarla. Estaba tratando de todas maneras de pensar en Arwen, pero su cara tenía contornos confusos, a que se solapaban los rasgos de la mujer enfrente a él, de esa alma batallera y con demasiados deseos no expresados.

“Te prometí que voy a quedarme hasta mañana. Y voy a hacerlo.” susurró en su oreja, bajo, para no romper ese hechizo que habían creado en esa esquina del mundo.

Se quedaron abrazados mucho tiempo, sin hablar. Lo solo que necesitaban era la presencia el uno de la otra, para razones demasiado diferentes o tal vez demasiado iguales.

El sol siguió su camino regular ese día, ni una oración fue bastante fuerte de detenerlo más tiempo en el cielo. Y Aragorn tuvo que irse.

Eowyn no sabía cuándo ni si iba a volver a verlo.

Sólo sabía qué su sabor quemaba en sus labios. Y que eso, nunca iba a morir.

~

La guerra se había acabado, y ellos habían ganado. Aragorn estaba listo para la coronación, aunque todavía no tuviera éxito de entender enteramente lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Se había reunido con Arwen, y al verla viva, sana, feliz, había sentido emociones más fuerte de lo que creyera posible.

Se giró, un momento. No lejos de él, Eowyn sostenía la mano de Faramir. Vio en su cara los signos de esa felicidad que él no había tenido éxito de darle.

Le sonrió, saludándola con un movimiento de la cabeza.

Arwen era la mujer que estaba destinado a amar. Pero sabía que una parte de su corazón estaba grabada con el nombre de la mujer de Rohan.

Ya no la necesitaba, ni ella necesitaba a él. Pero entre ellos había un mar de promesas silenciosas, tal vez todavía de cumplir.

Cada uno guardaba los secretos del otro. Y eso iba a atarlos para siempre. 


End file.
